1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicle seat structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding a cushion member of a vehicle seat, a technique using a cloth spring as a cushion member has been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-20596 (JP 2015-20596 A) discloses, for a seat cushion on which an occupant is seated, a vehicle seat structure having a pair of side frames, U-shaped pipe frames disposed between the side frames, and a cloth spring (net material) stretched between the pipe frames. By using the cloth spring having elasticity as the cushion member, a reduction in the weight of the cushion member can be achieved compared to a urethane pad, a metal spring, or the like.